Ondine
|-|Syren= |-|Ondine= Summary Ondine is a swimming student in Lê Chiến Kim's swimming class. In the episode "Syren", after Kim unintentionally ignores her in order to hang out with Chloé, she is akumatized by Hawk Moth into Syren, a mermaid supervillain. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | At least 8-A, High 6-C with environmental destruction Name: Ondine, Syren (As an akumatized villain) Origin: Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir Gender: Female Age: 14 (Season 2), 15 (Season 3) (She is in Kim's swimming class, and likely the same age he is) Classification: Human, Swimmer | Akumatized Villain, Syren Powers and Abilities: |-|Ondine = Superhuman Physical Characteristics |-|Syren = Superhuman Physical Characteristics,Acrobatics, Underwater Breathing (Type 2 & 4. Can breathe above and underwater, and can grant underwater breath to people with air bubbles), Expert Hand-to-Hand combatant, Biological Manipulation (Can turn people she kisses into mermen/mermaids accroding to herself), Creation, Water Manipulation (can create immense amounts of water with her tears to turn the environment into her personal domain), Air Manipulation (Can create air bubbles that allow people to be able to breathe underwater), Immortality (Type 6); Duplication, Paralysis Inducement, Power Bestowal, Possession, Corruption and Mind Manipulation (If her Akuma isn’t purified after being defeated, it would start to multiply into many more Akumas and infect different persons, turning them into Syrens that would remain immobile until Ondine gets Re-Akumatized) Attack Potency: Wall level (Should be comparable to Marinette) | At least Multi-City Block level (Comparable to other akumatized villains, fought Season 2 Aqua Bug and Aqua Noir), Large Island level with environmental destruction (Flooded and submerged the entire city of Paris underwater) Speed: Unknown | At least Supersonic+ with Massively Hypersonic+ combat and reaction speed (Comparable, if not faster than The Mime and can keep up with Season 2 Aqua Bug and Aqua Noir) Lifting Strength: Regular Human | Class M (Should be comparable to other akumatized villains) Striking Strength: Wall Class | At least Multi-City Block Class (Should be comparable to other Akumatized Villains) Durability: Wall level (Should be comparable to Marinette) | At least Multi-City Block level (Should be comparable to other akumatized villains). Akuma reproduction makes her somewhat hard to put down Stamina: Unknown | Superhuman Range: Standard Melee Range | Standard Melee Range. Tens of Kilometers with Water manipulation (covered the entire city with water all the way to the horizon) Standard Equipment: Akumatized watch Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: Can't travel outside of water due to her nature. Her powers will be lost if her watch has been destroyed, though the Akuma inside of it is able to multiply and can return her powers once feeling negative emotions again unless purified Notable Attacks/Techniques: As Syren: Syren usually attacks physically using her swift swimming abilities to fight underwater. She seems to also be able to hit her enemies and blow them out of tge water. Key: Ondine | Syren Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Humans Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir Category:Nickelodeon Category:Acrobats Category:Underwater Breathing Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Biology Users Category:Creation Users Category:Water Users Category:Air Users Category:Immortals Category:Duplication Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Possession Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Mind Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 6